Let's have another one
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: A request for sasusakurocks321. Aizen and Orihime decide she wants to have another baby. Well, Orihime decides to – Aizen just runs with it. AiHime. contains some smut and swearing.


This is a request for sasusakurocks321, who pretty much gave me free licence to do what I wanted so long as there was a lemon involved. I love requests like these, they aren't so restricting to what I can do.

My goodness I'm so sorry it took so long! real life is a cruel and very distracting mistress. I hope this story will be worth the waiting.

Bleach obviously isn't mine. If it was, it would be a story told with words and not pictures. However, the little Erik belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's have another one <strong>

It was very late in the evening within Las Noches, and Aizen was sitting on the sofa in a small living room reading one of his favourite books, silently watching Orihime playing with their four year old son. He quietly glanced up from the page he was reading and smiled at the scene before him. The both of them were giggling happily and enjoying some made up game of theirs while Aizen sat and watched them. They were in the middle of a rather large pile of small multicoloured bricks, and both she and the boy were stacking them up to make a small building out of them.

He sighed contentedly, smiling to himself. For once, even if just for this one little moment, all was right with the world. He wasn't a mad tyrant trying to dominate the universe, or fighting off any rogue shinigami or killing any hollows, or even trying to obliterate the King's Palace… no, for now he was just a man enjoying some quality time with his family. He was spending some time alone with his wife and his child without any distractions from the world around him. And he was certain that nothing could wreck these little moments of pure bliss he felt when he was alone with his little family.

It had been five and a half years since he had captured Orihime and brought her to Las Noches, and in that time they had – somehow, as if by some sort of divine miracle or intervention from the gods more powerful than he – fallen in love. And not long after that, she had given him a beautiful little boy. Oh how the gods must have smiled on him that day. He was a wonderful little child, with eyes like his mother's and the face and stature of his father, and he had hair like his father too. Hair of a deep mahogany colour sitting in an unruly mop on his head, which fell ungracefully over his eyes… he was like a miniature version of his dad, that boy. And looking at the child now, Aizen could see that the little Erik – as they had named him – was growing up to be more like him every day. Oh yes, that little boy was made for great things. He had his father's stubbornness and power – and not to mention a temper to more than match his dad's – but more prominent than not was the same gentleness of his mother in him. Aizen's heart practically melted when Erik took a badly beaten up Grimmjow to his mother so she could, as Erik put it 'fix his wounds and bruises'. He had been so proud that day… thankfully it seemed that his son had inherited his parents' best characteristics. Indeed, if the child had any flaws at all, he had inherited them from his father.

Aizen smiled softly as he watched the two of them playing together, stacking up all of their multicoloured little bricks into what looked to be an accurate model of Las Noches. Well, it was nearly accurate anyway; there were a few walls missing on one of the sides…

He sighed happily, drawing his attention back to the book he was reading. His eyes skimmed back over the pages to where he last read, and carried on from there.

_"oh good," _he thought, his eyes fixated upon the printed words in front of him ad he held the book up to his nose in eagerness to read onwards _"now things are getting interesting in this thing… this is the part where they _finally _confess their feelings and make love…" _

He read on for a little while longer, quite oblivious to the cheerful voices of both Orihime and Erik, until the little boy came running up to him and calling his attention back into reality.

"Daddy, daddy!" he called out happily, half running over and pulling his arm quite vigorously in his excitement. "Look what we built, daddy!"

Aizen looked up, and gently set his book down on the sofa beside him as he turned his attention to their little multicoloured version of Las noches, still smiling gently as his little boy stood back proudly to admire his work with his dad.

"It's las noches!" Erik beamed, smiling down happily at his little creation. Aizen smiled lovingly at him.

"Indeed it is." he said to his boy, "And it's quite accurate too. Did you make it yourself?"

"Well," the little Erik demurred, "mummy helped."

"Did she now?" Aizen asked his son, a rather mischievous smile crossing his face as he spoke. "Well, I say you've both done a rather fine job."

They both smiled warmly at each other, and Aizen ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. He had always encouraged creativity in Erik, and it was always a joy to see him express it - even if he did have a little help from mummy or daddy from time to time. Orihime smiled at the both of them from where she was sitting on the floor, and Aizen met her gaze momentarily as they both praised their son. Orihime smiled at them. She was wearing a simple sleeveless white dress reaching down to her ankles, and her hair tumbled down past her shoulders and back gracefully. The smile on her face was that of serenity and love for the child they had together, and she rose slowly to walk over to them, taking Aizen's outstretched hand reaching for her. Erik just beamed happily at the both of them.

"Thanks daddy!" he beamed, rather excitedly, before he gave out a huge yawn and had to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Ah, I think we better get you off to bed mister." Orihime said, smiling. "You're tired, and it's way past your bedtime."

Erik gaped at his mother in protest. "Whaa? But I'm not tired." He said, although his yawning betrayed him. It was getting quite late now, and despite his many protests, he was starting to grow quite tired.

"Come on kiddo," Aizen continued, putting an abrupt end to the whines and protests of the boy. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

Erik sighed, wishing that if only for just one night his parents would let him stay up later than normal.

"Okay." Erik said, resigning himself to his fate. Letting his father pick him up and carry him off towards his bedroom, with Orihime following close by. By the time they had reached Erik's room, he was just about fast asleep in his father's arms, lying with his head against his chest.

"I'm still not tired though."

"Of course." Aizen added quietly, watching as the little Erik yawned and soon fell asleep in his arms.

He stood there quietly for a moment, his eyes softening as he looked at his son, who was now fast asleep. Orihime, who had crept into the room after him, stood beside him and smiled lovingly.

"Is he asleep?" she whispered, to which Aizen just nodded. He was afraid that if he spoke he would wreck the peaceful moment and wake the child, so he said nothing and kept perfectly still. Orihime smiled and shook her head as she watched Aizen carry the boy and lay him in his bed, gently cradling Erik's head as he tucked him into bed and laid his head down as gently as he could onto the pillow. He pulled the duvet over Erik and gently brushed the hair from his eyes, still looking lovingly at him like a father should.

"Goodnight, my son." He whispered softly, while Erik murmured a little in his sleep.

"Mm, goodnight daddy."

Aizen smiled affectionately, and quietly walked out of the room with Orihime, turning off the light and quietly closing the door as they left Erik to get some much needed sleep. They were walking down the corridor on the way back, when Orihime took his arm.

"He'll be out like a light in no time." she said to him, happily. Smiling to herself as she thought of the supposedly power hungry, imposing man Aizen being such a pushover when it came to their little boy. "You make a great dad you know."

Aizen smiled, sneaking his arm around her waist affectionately, holding her close to him as they walked.

"Well, I don't know about that…" he said, somewhat modestly. "I try to be a good parent though."

Orihime smiled, working both her arms around his waist so they slowed to a stop.

"Oh Sousuke…" she cooed softly, "you're an amazing daddy to Erik."

Aizen smiled, taking her into his arms and looking deeply into her violet hued eyes. "Well," he said. "If you say so my dear, then I'm rather inclined to believe you."

Orihime giggled. Aizen could really be quite romantic when they were together, even in these simple moments. The way he would hold her close like this seemed like something out of a romance novel… but that sweet nature of his was the reason she fell in love with him.

"Well, I've been thinking lately…" she continued, smiling as he looked down at her. "Since we're getting along so well with Erik, why don't we have another baby? I mean, it would be nice for us…. And Erik can have a little brother or sister to play with~ since it is a bit boring when mummy and daddy aren't around."

Aizen stopped, his face suddenly expressionless with fear. He had never even thought of having another baby. He remembered with a slight horror all the trouble little Erik used to cause when he was little. The sleepless nights, the screaming, all those temper tantrums… it had been enough to cope with just one baby, but another one as well? He remained silent, thinking of what another baby might bring them, and thinking also about all the trouble and drama Erik caused and all those almost-accidents he had to deal with when the kid nearly got himself hurt. It was exhausting just raising Erik. But then again, he wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world.

"Yes, but we do have our hands rather full with just Erik around." Aizen said, although not unkindly. "He causes us enough trouble as it is."

Orihime just pouted at him.

"Aww but Aizen…" she whined, "but Erik gets really bored without his mum and dad to play with him… and besides, it would be good for us to have a proper family."

Aizen paused, his face set in quite an un-amused expression as Orihime looked up at him, suddenly batting her eyelids.

"Sousuke…" she said, suddenly changing tactic and talking very sensuously to him.

"Are you… sure you don't want another baby? Aizen-sama?"

Aizen's resolve wavered. Damn, he hated it when she talked so seductively to him… it made it so much more difficult to say no. he found his eyes drifting slowly up and down her body, and he could feel himself caving to her. But then again, when he thought about it, everything he wanted, she had given him. Her love, her body… a beautiful child… So maybe he could give her something she wanted, for once. It would only be fair. He only wanted what would make her happy, after all, and he decided that if making Orihime happy involved a house full of children then so be it.

"Very well," he said, "if it makes you happy, we'll have another baby. I actually welcome the idea of having more children."

She smiled softly, raising her hand to caress his face before puling him in for a tender kiss.

"Let's go to bed." She said. And with that, they retired to their bedroom, softly closing the door behind them.

…

Aizen didn't turn the lights on when they entered the room, for the moonlight coming in through the window was more tan enough to illuminate the room. He watched as Orihime slowly took off her dress with great anticipation. She was facing away from him, but the sight of the naked skin on her back as she let her dress fall to the floor was, to him, quite beautiful. Quite often when they were alone he rather enjoyed planting kisses down that beautiful spine of hers, and because nobody but him had ever seen her bare back, it had quite quickly become his favourite part of her body, along with the nape of her neck. Of course, one would naturally assume he was a man who would favour her rather ample breasts, but then again, Aizen supposed he was just old fashioned. He tended to find mere glimpses of her naked skin far more seductive than drooling over her well endowed chest like many of her classmates would.

He kept his eyes on her while he undressed, letting his clothes drop to the floor with soft thuds one by one until he stood completely naked. Orihime turned around to face him as he approached her, his hands gently caressing her shoulders, smiling lovingly as he gazed at her – at his love.

"Make love to me." She whispered, seductively, "Let's make another child together…"

Aizen smiled at her provocatively, feeling nothing but love for her.

"Very well," he said, with a slight smirk coming across his face, "if you insist…"

He lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately, gently pushing her backwards towards the bed, their tongues wrestling wildly. Aizen's hands sensuously caressed her shoulders as he guided her backwards, with her hands roaming up and down her back as they went. Their kiss was slow, but passionate and intense as their tongues fought for dominance. She moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his naked body pressed against hers as he dominated the kiss, all the while gently pushing her backwards onto the bed in such a way that she lay beneath him, completely exposed to his pleasure.

He broke away from her slowly, drawing out a gentle moan of disappointment as he savoured the pleading look in her eyes, her legs already parted for him as he looked down upon her beautiful body. His lips colliding again with hers and drawing out yet more soft moans from her throat as his hands wandered up and down her, starting on her hips and working upwards and onto her firm, voluptuous breasts, kneading them slowly, gently, while she lay sprawled underneath him, moaning softly. She liked what he did to her with his hands.

He broke their lips apart slowly, drawing out another gasp from her as they parted. He smiled softly down at her, letting his hands moving down onto her stomach and her waist, before tracing his lips down onto her delicate, swan like neck, just where she liked him to. His lips planting kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone and making her shudder with anticipation while one of his hands steadily worked down to the inside of her thigh and parting her legs, ready for him.

"Oh… Aizen-sama~" she gasped, jumping slightly as she felt his erection brush against her thigh while her lover positioned himself at her entrance, squaring his hips over hers. He was leaning over her, pressing his body into hers, with one hand down on her thigh and the other hand lightly curled around the back of her neck and holding her. Whispering into her ear as she shuddered with excitement, wanting nothing more than for him to take her, to claim her body again and make love to her.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered, his lips curling into a sly smile, breathing quietly down her neck, their hushed voices being the only things disturbing the silence of the room.

"Mmm… yes." She whispered, smiling seductively at her lover; at the father of her child.

"Make… make love to me…"

Aizen smiled, satisfied; she was putty in his hands.

He entered her without warning, forcefully, making her moan with delight as he pushed further into her.

"Ah! Sousuke!" she gasped, unable to restrain herself. Aizen never really told her when he was going to enter her; he always took her by surprise. Not that she complained any. In fact, she quite enjoyed the unpredictability of it.

Aizen just laughed softly, nuzzling into her neck as he shifted his hips slightly, drawing out yet more gasps from her, the hand that was once on her neck now entangling itself into her sunset coloured hair as they lay there.

"I love it when you call me that…" he said, lacing his voice with darkly seductive tones, "when we're alone… when we fuck…"

He bucked his hips forward, thrusting deeper into her and making her gasp again as he spoke.

"It does things to me…"

He drove into her again, and then again, slowly picking up the pace. His hand that was once on her thigh had now worked its way around her leg and onto her hip. He slowly started to guide her legs around his hips and gently lifted her leg around him, so that the other one followed to rest around his body. And then he slowly, and ever so gently, began pounding into her. With each movement of his eliciting soft moans and pants from her as he made love to her. Lips colliding in passionate and intense kisses in between her cries of his name and laboured breaths and he simply dominated, with Orihime naturally submitting to his will as they moved in unison, just engulfed in passion and pleasure. In ecstasy.

She let her hands wander up and down his bare back, caressing his shoulders as he fucked her. As he screwed her senses right out of her brain.

"Ahh~ Sousuke! Ahhh… uh, more!" she called out, much to his enjoyment. He loved her when she was like this… throwing her head back and begging for more. For him to be rougher...

"More?" he asked, really teasing her now. "Do you want me to… ah, fuck you more?"

"Ahh! Ohh… y-yes!" she cried, lost in her pleasure; in him. "Fu- fuck me harder!"

Aizen smiled. Oh yes, he was _quite _satisfied now.

"Hmm, you know you have a really filthy mouth." He said, teasingly. "Orihime."

He drove into her harder, moaning more the harder he took her. Making her gasp and shudder and moan and make little whimpers of pleasure as the pleasures became more and more intense, threatening to push her over the edge. She called Aizen's name again, and he hers as he finally emptied out into her, both their energies thoroughly spent. They lay there, breathing harshly for a few moments, lying in each other's embrace, before Aizen pulled himself out of her and collapsed beside her, pulling her close to him to enjoy those few moments before sleep came to claim them.

Orihime sighed contentedly, resting her head on Aizen's well toned chest as they lay in their bed together.

"Do you think we'll have another baby?" she asked, smiling softly while he stroked her hair from her face, looking down lovingly at her as she lay in his arms – whee she belonged.

"I don't know." Aizen said, "We will just have to wait and see."

He smiled gently, letting his fingertips softly caress her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "Let's just enjoy now." he added, "and worry about another baby if it comes. I know having another child means so much to you, but we can't rush these things, my love."

She smiled back at him, and he gave her another soft, yet passionate kiss, smiling at her warmly as he broke away from her again.

"Yes." She said. "Let's enjoy the now, with our son."

He smiled lovingly at her, and she embraced him. He always knew just what to say to ease her troubles and soothe her worries… it was one of the reasons she loved him.

"Of course." He said, smiling "Now, let us sleep. I'm sure that was rather tiring."

She blushed at his remark, which didn't go unnoticed by Aizen, who just smiled provocatively. He always loved to tease her.

"Yes… it was."

Aizen's expression softened again as she lay her head back down onto his chest ready to sleep, while he made himself comfortable with her lying on him. His arms still holding her close to him, lovingly, holding her as she sighed softly and started to drift away into the land of sleep.

"Goodnight Sousuke…" she murmured quietly, her voice dying away as sleep came to claim her while Aizen watched over her. Watching her as her eyelids steadily closed and her breathing calmed and she was lulled into a gentle sleep.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered, as she slowly started falling asleep in his arms, thinking about the man she loved and what the future held for the both of them. And hopefully that would be a future would include another little addition to their little family.


End file.
